Girl Of mystery, and the past returns.
by Akari Kanzaki
Summary: 4 now this is just a GW/SM fic, soon it will have other anime series with it, But a new girl come to school, and she's a tomboy, full of mysterious, and what is her connection with Wufei? what is her past, her purpose, what is she looking for? who is she
1. Default Chapter

Chp 1

**Chp 1. The New Girl.**

** **

It was a regular day in the lives of 5 young boys. Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei. They were also with 2 girls, the about the same age, Relena, and Dorothy. 

" Well another boring day at school" Duo whined.

" It may be boring, but we get good education" Quatre replied to Duo.

" Yeah, yeah, so, so" Duo said not caring what Quatre said.

A\they all arrived at school, and took their seats. The teacher calmed down the students and began to speak.

" good morning class, today we have new student joining us, please give a warm welcome to your new classmate." He told the new student to come to the front and introduce them self.

Out came a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, and with blue eyes. All the studentes could see how beautiful she was, but they were also shocked and so was the teacher, when they saw her.

" I'm Usagi Tsukino, pleasure to meet you all" the girl said in warm greeting voice.

" yes, Usagi, but you are out of uniform, you are suppose to wear the girls uniform."

They all saw that she was wearing the boys uniform.

" But why do I have to, I read in the the school book rules, that it doesn't mention that a girl can't wear a boys uniform it doesn't say, so it doesn't apply." Usagi said talking back to the teacher.

' That's girl is going to be trouble" Trowa said.

" She may be pretty, but she's looks rough." Duo complimented.

The teacher looked trough the book, then sweatdropped," It's doesn't say.."

" See I told you, thank youu!" Usagi said in a mockingly manner as she took her seat. She was sitting next to Wufei.

Wufei took a glace at her, and thought to him self. " _She looks familiar, I feel like I know her from somewhere." _Wufei continued to look at her.

She caught him looking, and hit him, and his face went strait into the desk. The desk actually cracked.

All the students could see, that the new girl, was no ordinary girl, and Wufei learned that the hard way.

" why were you staring at me?!" Usagi demanded.

" Well because, I don't know! I just feel like I know you from somewhere!' Wufei snaped back.

" What! How can that be! We never met!" Usagi yelled back.

" I know that! But it seems like I have met you! Just forget it!" Wufei sighed and turned away from her.

' Jack ass" Usagi mumbled as she she took a piece of paper and through it at Wufei in the head.

Wufei turned around angrily, Usagi was whistling like she didn't do nothing.

" Why did you threw this piece of paper at me!" Wufei said to her.

" What!, why would I DO SUCH A THING! I would never do that, how could you accuse me!" Usagi pretended to sound hurt.

" oh I wonder!" Wufei said sarcasticly.

" So what if I did, you can't do anything about it." Usagi smirked at him.

" I was a whole lot better, before you came here, and why did you have to sits next to me!" Wufei said as he pointed all the empty seats in the room.

" Oh Because you were just soo cute! " Usagi laughed mocking him

' Arghh! Just shut up! And leave me alone!" Wufei turned around frustrated.

" Oh boo hoo! You reaaly scare me Wufei!" she said acting afraid. Then laughed at him.

" Looks like Wufei made a new friend" Duo said sarcasticly.

" Yeah! He did!" Trowa said laughing with Duo.

Wufei thought to him self. "_damn! Why did SHE have to next to me! That's lud-mouth tomboy!"_ Wufei yelled in his mind.

Usagi then hit him again. " who you callin loud-mouth!" Usagi said glaring at him.

" what! How did you know I called you a loud-mouth?' Wufei said not believing how she knew what he said.

" Oh1 um.. lucky guess!!" Usagi said trying to make up a excuss.

" Oh forget it!" Wufei stared at his desk, which looked like it was about to fall to pieces.

After school, Wufei met up with the other four boys.

' So how was class today Wufei?" Quatre said trying not to laugh.

" Shut up!" Wufei snapped back.

' Whoa! Wufei, she did a number on you" Duo said looking at skracthes on his face.

" yeah, look what she did to my desk!" Wufei said as he pointed to his desk, which then fell to pieces.

" Whoa!, well Wufei I don't think you can call women weak, well not her atleast'Heero said.

" She's no ordinary girl, that we can see. She has a very powerful strength.' Trowa said.

" Too late I already know that!" Wufei said rubbing the back of his.

" hey there is Dorothy and Relena, and WHAT!" Duo yelled at he saw who they were with.

" What duo"" all four boys asked, then they saw.

"WHAT!"

" Oh hello boys, you all seen usagi right." Relena asked.

" Oh we know Wufei knows her.' Dorothy trying to keep the laughter in.

" yeah me and Woofy already became good frieeeeends!" Usagi said as she mocked Wufei.

' Woofy?!" Duo said out loud, then they all bursted out laughing.

' don't call me Woofy! And you and I are not friends!" Wufeo yelled at Usagi.

" oh of course we are Woofy-chan!" Usagii said trying to annoy him.

" STOP CALLING MY WOOFY!" Wufei yelled out loud.

" HHAHAHAHA! Oh Wufei! You really think we became friends, that's al laugh! And I'm only calling you Woofy because it annoys you!" Usagi said, laughing.

" Arghh! You you! Your such a!" Wufei was too mad to say anything.

" Well you two should get along!" Relena said 

" Be friends with THAT! NO WAY!" Wufei and Usagi said at the same time.

' They all sighed and sweatdropped.

" Well it looks like they will never get along, but it's nice to have another girl in our group." Dorothy said

' Yeah I guess, but it would be better if they got along." Relena said pointing at the two arguing again.

Well now theres a new classmate, and new friend..but to Wufei, a new rival, but why did Wufei think he met her before. Well you'll find that out in the future chapters!

Next Chap. 2 Usagi: girl of mysteries.


	2. Usagi: Girl of Mysteries

Chp 2

Chp 2. Usagi: Girl of Mysteries 

** **

It was the weekend, after the new girl came to school. Three of the boys, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa were going to a see a movie with Relena and Dorothy.

**Relena and Dorothy thought that they should have Usagi come along too, to even the number of people.**

** **

**" WHAT! Why the hell did you two invite HER!" Wufei said glaring at Usagi.**

** **

**" Hey! I can come if I want to! You certainly can't stop me' Usagi said string at Wufei.**

** **

**" Calm down you two, we're to have fun, so please don't fight" Relena asked**

** **

**" Relena, I don't think those two will stop fighting" Duo said**

** **

**" Well come on we gotta go and catch that movie!" Dorothy said**

** **

**then all the boys noticed something, Dorothy and Relena were wearing casual out going skirts, while Usagi was, wearing some kind of Black suit. Black pants, black blazer, blue shirt, and she had a matching hat on. Which looked like it had POCKET KNIFES in it! And she had this necklace on that had a star on it with the symbol of demon on it.**

** **

**" Usahi why are you wearing that/" Quatre asked**

** **

**" Oh this! This is what I always wear, I have it in different colors, like whit blue, and many more." Usagi said looking at her stylish clothes.**

** **

**" Why won't you wear a skirt?" Duo asked.**

** **

**' I'll wear on once in a while, but I don't like skirts or dresses very much, this is what my wardrobe is." Usagi replied.**

** **

**" Yeah! She's very stylish! For a Tomboy!" Relena and Dorothy admired Usagi touch as nails, but can be cute as button wither way looks, and opinions.**

** **

**Wufei was a little impressed by her, but still refused to be friends with her.**

** **

**' Yeah atleast I have fashion sense, then SOMEONE I know" she said and they all knew who she was talking about.**

** **

**" LEAVE ME ALONE YOU..YOU.." Wufei could find the right thing to say.**

** **

**" me what!?Can't think of anything to say, ohhtoo bad!" Usagi said glaring at Wufei.**

**" well lets go to that movie!" Quatre said, trying to prevent a fight between Wufei and Usagi.**

** **

**They get popcorn and got six seats in theater. Usagi had no choice but to sit next to Wufei.**

** **

**During the first 10 minutes they were already fighting. So Usagi sat a seat in back of Wufei. It was finally quiet. For now, it was near the end, when Popcorn was thrown at Wufei, he thought it was Usagi. So he took he took the bucket of popcornout of Duo's hand.**

** **

**" HEY!" Duo said.**

** **

**Wufei then turned rounf quickly and threw all the popcorn in Usagis face.**

** **

**" Hey! That's was good popcorn! That's was a waste!" Duo whined.**

** **

**" Wufei chuckled to himself, until he felt a drop of water on him, he looke dup, then a whole cup of soda spilled onto his face.**

** **

**" There Woofy,!" Usagi hissed at him.**

** **

**" Well we know Wufei liked his drink." Trowa said.**

** **

**At the end of the movie Wufei started to yell at Usagi.**

** **

**" your gonna pay for this!" Wufei growled.**

** **

**" No Woofy, looks like drinks are on you" Usagi said pointing as his soda soaked clothes and hair.**

** **

**The others laughed at Wufei.**

** **

**" DAMN you Usagi!" Wufei said as he went home to change.**

** **

**" But Usagi didn't you thorw popcorn at him in the first place?' Relena asked.**

** **

**" No! I would never! I had that little kid do it for me" Usagi said as she pointed to a little girl was happy to get candy.**

** **

**" Your too much Usagi, way too much!" Trowa said complimenting her.**

** **

**" Yeah, your pretty weird.' Quatre said.**

** **

**They all went to back to their homes, but Usagi decide totake a walk to the park, and think for a while.**

"I know he's here! I just know it! I can feel it that's he's here." Takes out a photo, that's shows to people, one is her, the other is her best friend. That's she left behind two years ago.

** **

**" I wonder how he looks like now?" Usagi smiled as she remembered her friend.**

** **

**"_come on Usagi!"_**

**_ _**

**_" I'm coming! I'm coming!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Usagi, how long will we be best friends?"_**

**_ _**

**_" forever and ever!"_**

**_ _**

**_' Yay! And will be together forever and ever"_**

**_ _**

**_" Yup! Were best friends, we have to stay together!"_**

**_ _**

" Forever and ever… I broke my word." Usagi said as that memory was when they were five years old.

** **

**" But I can't let him know… I can't let any of my new friends know, what happened." As she said this, if they find out, I would just put them in danger, but I don't think they will come after me here. This place is safe." Usagi said, not knowing that Wufei, was near by**

** **

**" What, who is after her, what is the photo? And who is she looking for? Who is this girl any way. Her strength is far more stronger then the strongest, and she read my mind. And why does she have knifes tucked away in her hat. What is her purpose?" Wufei asked him self.**

** **

**Who is this person Usagi is looking for, who is after her? What about her past? And why is she so strong? Find out in the later chapters! Sorry if this one is a little short the next one will be longer**

** **

** **

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	3. Wufei's Challenge, and Usagi's Dream

Chp 3

**Chp 3. Wufei's challenge, and Usagi's Dream.**

** **

**Another _interesting_ school week went by. Wufei got a few more bruises, and made an improvement! He only got two new desks this week, last week he went thought 4. Usagi got into a few fights, she came out all right, but it was a different story for her opponents. The boys knew she was special, gifted. Her looks, her strength, but the could also see, that underneath it, they saw in her eyes, that she was lonely, like she was in search of something. But what?**

** **

**' Hey Relena where's Usagi?" Dorothy asked. Then Relena pointed in front of them.**

** **

**' There" Dorothy turned around and saw Usagi coming toward them, with scratches all over and one little cut on her face.**

** **

**" Hey Relena, hey Dorothy! What's up?" Usagi said with a smile.**

** **

**' You were fighting again." Dorothy said looking at Usagi dusty clothes. With a few cuts.**

** **

**" Oh yeah, I was well it's not my fault they keep challenging me."Usagi said.**

** **

**" So you're a martial Artist too?' Relena asked.**

** **

**" Yeah, but I'm still learning martial arts." Usagi said laughing.**

** **

**" Looks like to me, you don't need any more training, and you've beaten almost the whole martial arts cub!" Relena said.**

** **

**" Oh, that's was the martial arts club? They seemed weak." Usagi said looking in disbelief.**

** **

**" Yeah that's them!, the club who won the all Japan Martial Arts contest!" Relena and Dorothy yelled out.**

** **

**' Oh, well I wish them the best of luck' Usagi said carelessly, and walk off to her home.**

** **

**" Relena and Dorothy stood there in shock, that Usagi had beaten the all Japan Martial Arts winners. **

** **

**" Hey Relena Dorothy! What happened to the Martial arts club?" Wufei asked.**

** **

**" Two words Wufei' Dorothy said holding up two fingers.**

** **

**" Usagi Tsukino" Relena and Dorothy said with each other.**

** **

**" What! That girl had beaten the Martial arts club?!" Wufei said starting to get mad.**

**" Yup, the same girl who sits next you, and who is the girl you argue with, that Usagi Wufei" Relena said.**

** **

**Wufei stormed off to find Usagi, for his pride had been damaged. "_ Damn!. How can that Usagi girl beat the martial arts club, I was going to beat them and show them that I'm stronger! That Usagi"_**

**_ _**

**Wufei found Usagi.**

** **

**' USAGI!" Wufei yelled.**

** **

**" Oh it's you Wu-man, well what the hell do you want!" Usagi said without looking at him.**

** **

**" You beaten the Martial arts club, that I was going to defeat." Wufei said to her.**

** **

**" Oh yeah, I did they were weak, oh sorry, if you wanted to beat them, you still can, I'm not stopping you" Usagi said**

** **

**" You don't get it! Usagi I challenge you to martial Arts battle!" Wufei said looking at her.**

** **

**" A Martial arts fight eh? Well this might be fun, to beat you so I accept' Usagi said looking strait at him.**

** **

**" Fine it's settled, it will take place tomorrow at evening." Wufei said.**

** **

**" Fine, the later the better,' Usagi said looking right at him.**

** **

**Then Wufei walked passed her, hitting her shoulder with his on purpose,**

** **

**' Oh sorry, did I hurt you!" Wufei said sarcastically.**

** **

**" No, Wufei I'm the one sorry, because I damaged your pride, and I'll do it again." She said as she went inside her home.**

** **

**' Damn YOU USAGI!" Wufei yelled out loud.**

** **

**" Well looks like Wufei and Usagi are going to have a fight." Duo said talking to Trowa and Quatre.**

** **

**' Yeah looks like it we should go see it' Quatre suggested.**

** **

**" Yeah! But who do think will win.?" Duo asked.**

**" Well they both have a strong pride, and both are Stubborn as hell, so when you look at it's a 50, 50 chance." Trowa said.**

** **

**" Yeah! Hey Quatre I bet you that Wu-man will win" Duo said trying to make a bet with Quatre.**

** **

**' Okay, I bet Usagi will win" Quatre said shaking hands with Duo on the bet.**

** **

**' Do you want to bet Trowa?" Duo asked.**

** **

**" No, I think I'll pass, I don't want to loose any of my money, any how much are you two betting?" He asked the two**

** **

**' On buying lunch, and $30" They both said.**

** **

**' Like I said, I'll pass." Trowa said walking away from the two.**

** **

**Quatre and Duo shrugged and ran to catch up with Trowa.**

** **

**" Haha! Oh Wufei, why doesn't he give up right now, he' knows he can't beat me. Oh well this will be fun, but why do I feel like I don't really want to fight him.."**

** **

**Usagi gave up that thought, and she feel asleep, but while she slept she had another dream about her past.**

** **

**"_ Usagi do you really have to go!?"_**

**_ _**

**_' Yes I have to, I'm sorry"_**

**_ _**

**_' But don't you remember what we said! That best friends always stick together!'_**

**_ _**

**_" I know" _**

**_ _**

**_" Usagi!"_**

**_ _**

Usagi started to cry in her sleep, but she didn't wake from her dream, she had another dream also about her past.

** **

**"_Usagi!, come one or we'll be late for our study group at Rei's!"_**

**_ _**

**_" I'm coming!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Usagi your always late!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Well Sorry Rei!"_**

**_ _**

**_" You should Study more"_**

**_ _**

**_" Well I guess I'm just allergic to Studying Ami heh heh"_**

**_ _**

**_" Wow! Makato! These, cookies are soo good!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Heh heh thanks Usagi!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Your very special, Usagi._**

**_ _**

**_' Yeah, you're a great leader"_**

**_ _**

**_" We all be lost without you"_**

**_ _**

**_" Don't ever give up"_**

**_ _**

**_" Thank you, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru"_**

**_ _**

Usagi cries more, and talks in her sleep.

** **

**" Minako, Ami, Rei, Makato,.. Hotaru, Haruka, Setsuna…Michiru.why,,why"**

** **

**Usagi keeps dreaming about her past, and cries for the rest of the night.**

** **

**Usagi and Wufei trained all day until that evening where they would fight Relena and Dorothy made a bet with Duo and Heero that Usagi would win, and helped her train, while the others help Wufei train, even thought Quatre was betting on Usagi.**

**It was time for the Fight, and they both came on time, with their little parties.**

** **

**' Well you showed up Wufei' Usagi said as she looked at him.**

** **

**' Yes did too, I see, well lets' settle this" Wufei said as she got into position.**

** **

**" Right, this will decide who's stronger, you or me. The victor will be me." Usagi said as she also got in position.**

** **

**" That's what you think, it will be me" Wufei said as he looked at he.**

** **

**"Okay the Fight Between Chang Wufei and Usagi Tsukino, will now begin"**

** **

**" FIGHT!"**

** **

**Who will win, who is stronger Wufei or Usagi? Find out in the next chapter!**

** **

**Next chap 4. The Strongest.**

** **


	4. The Strongest

Chp 4

Chp 4. The Strongest 

** **

Okay, Wufei challenged Usagi to a martial arts battle. Who will win, Wufei or Usagi, well let's just see.

** **

**Wufei Threw a punch at Usagi, she dodged it. She threw a kick. He caught it. **

** **

**" You're pretty good Wufei, but not Good enough!" Usagi yelled as she flipped and kick Wufei in the chin.**

** **

**" Arghh! Damn!" Wufei almost lost his balance, but refused to be beaten by a girl.**

** **

**' He threw a punch; Usagi thought it was heading toward her face. So she caught it with her two hands, but then Wufei used his other hand, and hit her in the Stomach.**

** **

**" GO! GO! WUFEI!!" Duo and Heero yelled out.**

** **

**" COME ON USAGI!!, BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" Relena and Dorothy yelled out.**

** **

**" This is interesting, don't you think Trowa?" Quatre said routing for Usagi.**

** **

**" Yes, but I think Wufei will win, he will never be beaten by a girl, no matter long it will take." Trowa stated.**

** **

**Usagi flew backwards and hit the ground. She got up. She then started to remember about her past, which tears formed in her eyes. And she wasn't paying attention.**

** **

**' Well do you give up Usagi" Wufei said staring at her, thinking that he won.**

** **

**Wufei then charged at her, and kicked her again, and again, the first blow she got from Wufei. Got a lot of pressure and hit her too along with his punch. He threw more punches at her, and she hit a tree.**

** **

**" Give up Usagi, your too weak!" Wufei said as he laughed.**

** **

**" GO WUFEI GO WUFEI!" Heero and Duo yelled out loud.**

** **

**" USAGI YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU!" Dorothy and Relena said. **

** **

**Usagi tried to stand up, but then feel back to ground on her knees."_ why, why can't I fight, and why do I keep remembering!' why.."._ She thought to her self.**

** **

**She had bruises and cuts everywhere, and her clothes were torn, and her ached, because she hit the tree with her arm first.**

** **

**" Wufei then walked over to her and took her by her collared shirt and send her hitting a tree. Blood dripped from her mouth, not much and a deep cut was on her left cheek. She still stayed on the ground.**

** **

**" Well no Usagi this last blow I give will, is when this fight ends, and I will be stronger then you." Wufei said as he drew out his katana, and went into position.**

** **

**Wufei charged at her and hit her many times with his Katana, and this made her bleed more.**

** **

**" USAGI GET UP! YOU'RE NOT YOURSELF! ARE GONING TO LET WUFEI DESTROY YOUR PRIDE!" Relena and Dorothy yelled to her Usagi, so she would snap out of her daze. But it looked like it wasn't working.**

** **

**' Wufei is winning but he has beaten up Usagi really badly!" Duo said with worry.**

** **

**" Yeah maybe we should stop this!' Quatre yelled out.**

** **

**" No, Wufei doesn't like it when we interfere with his fights, and he wants to end it himself.**

** **

**Usagi then was remember what her best friend said to her before they separated,**

** **

**"_ Usagi if you have to go, please promise me this."_**

**_ _**

**_" What?"_**

**_ _**

**_" I know how stubborn you can be."_**

**_ _**

**_' And how powerful you are"_**

**_ _**

**_" And that you have a big pride'_**

**_ _**

**_" Okay okay get to the point,"_**

**_ _**

**_' Heh heh, that…"_**

**_ _**

**_" Don't lose to anyone, if it looks like your opponent is winning."_**

**_ _**

**_" Don't let him win, I know you can beat anyone,"_**

**_ _**

**_" So don't loose to anyone, promise me that"_**

**_ _**

**_" I promise, I will not loose to anyone, not even you!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Okay I didn't mean that!"_**

**_ _**

**_" You said ANYONE!"_**

**_" So it all so applies to you too!"_**

**_ _**

**_' But I promise, I will not loose to anyone." _**

**_ _**

**_"I Promise'_**

**_ _**

**_" Promise.."_**

**_ _**

" Give up Usagi you've lost! So admit your defeat!" Wufei said out loud.

**_ _**

**" It's not over Wufei." Usagi in a cold tone, then she looked up at him, and her eyes were glowing red.**

** **

**" _What! What's happened to her?"Wufei thought to him self._**

**_ _**

Relena and Dorothy watched in shock, so did the other boys.

** **

**" It's not over, I promised my best friend two years ago, that I will never loose to anyone, and I TEND TO KEEP MY PROMISE!!" Usagi said as she glowed a red aura and her eyes became redder and charged at Wufei.**

** **

**She was so fast that Wufei was hit 3 times in a second, and he couldn't even she where was going, she was just too fast.**

** **

**He then Took out his Katana, and swung it at her, but she caught in her hand, and with one little squeeze, he broke it.**

** **

**"S_he's gotten stronger! Damn it!" _Wufei thought.**

** **

**Usagi then Punched Wufei in the face and the stomach, and tripped him. He fell to the ground. Usagi stared at him with cold eyes.**

** **

**" Okay wasn't this supposed to be ONLY a Martial arts fight?' duo said**

** **

**" Yeah, but with them involved, it comes something more." Trowa said.**

** **

**" GO USAGI!!" Relena and Dorothy cheered.**

** **

**Usagi cuts and bruises were healed, and she was better then ever. She then picked up Wufei by the collar, and punched him, so hard, that he was left dizzy, and he couldn't even stand up strait. **

**" Like I said, I made a promise to my friends that I will never loose to anyone." Usagi said in a cold tone. But then she got back to her normal self, and she then said.**

** **

**" Well nice fight Woofy! Looks like I'm the strongest!" She then Gave Peace sign and walked away, but she still had that cut he gave her, which became a scar.**

** **

**" Arghh! I've lost! NO!, Usagi you may have won this fight, but I will beat you!' Wufei yelled as he got up, but was still a little dizzy.**

** **

**" In your dreams Woofy Chan!" Usagi yelled out in her happy cute voice.**

** **

**" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! DON"T CALL ME WOOFY_CHAN!" Wufei yelled out loud.**

** **

**" YAY!" WE WON THE BET!" Relena and Dorothy cheered.**

** **

**" WHAT! WE LOST!" Heero and Duo said. **

** **

**" Well sucks for you" Quatre said.**

** **

**" Like I said before. I didn't bet because I would have lost my money." Trowa said.**

** **

**" WHO ASKED YOU!" Heero and Duo said, as they stormed off.**

** **

**After that fight, Usagi forgave Wufei for all the cuts he gave her, but she didn't give up calling him Woofy-Chan. Wufei also forgave her for almost knocking him out cold, but he was glad that she won, because it gave him new determination, to try to beat her.**

** **

**" Hey you guys lets go to the arcade!" Usagi said.**

** **

**" Yeah!" duo and Dorothy said.**

** **

**" Come one Woofy-Chan!" Usagi said. Dragging him**

** **

**' Okay, okay! And stop calling me Woofy-Chan!" Wufei said being annoyed.**

** **

**They played almost all the games, but Usagi and Wufei were even competitive in video games.**

** **

**" Hah! I won again!" Wufei said.**

** **

**" Only the third time! I'm only one win away from you!" Usagi said.**

** **

**" Well I'm still winning!" Wufei said pointing at his score.**

**" Fine let's play again!' Usagi challenged him again.**

** **

**" I accept!' Wufei replied.**

** **

**Dorothy and Duo sweat dropped, and decided to leave them there, and go get some lunch. **

** **

**" Ya Know Dorothy, even since that fight, they still fight a lot, about every little thing, but they seem happy to fight each other." Duo said as they walked to get something to eat.**

** **

**" You Know, you're right, even thought they almost killed each other. They went back to way it was before they fought. But it's weird, before they couldn't stand to be near each other, well they still can't. But it's just different, kinda hard to explain." Dorothy said as they entered the pizza place.**

** **

**" Yeah Oh well." Duo said as he sat down with Dorothy.**

** **

** **

**Back at the Arcade, Wufei and Usagi were STILL competing, but they were laughing, like they enjoyed it. Usagi was smiling and so was Wufei. Are they now willing now to become friends? Find out in the next chapters!**

** **

****

**Next Chapter 5. My Childhood.**

** **

** **


	5. My Childhood

Chp 5

Chp 5. My Childhood 

** **

The whole little gang, decided to camp for the weekend. But along the way, Wufei and Usagi fought. Like always. Well the got to the campsite and settled down and rested a bit, before the boys went Fishing for food.

** **

**" Yeah, be careful Woofy, don't let the fish beat you up" Usagi mocked.**

** **

**" Shut Up Usagi! And stop calling me Woofy!' Wufei stormed off with the other boys to fish.**

** **

**" When will you too grow up, and stop fighting?' Relena asked.**

** **

**' Whose acting Childish!' he starts it all!" Usagi said annoyed.**

** **

**" Yeah yeah!" Dorothy said.**

** **

**After an Hour, the boys came back with fish, but Duo fell in the pond, and was soaking wet, so he had to change. Wufei was going to cook it, but he burned half of the fish, so Usagi did and it was delicious, Wufei liked it but he didn't like it when Usagi's beats him. **

** **

**" Hey! Usagi!" Dorothy said to Usagi.**

** **

**" Huh/ what is it Dorothy?' Usagi asked as she was drawing a landscape."**

** **

**' We all known your for a month, but we don't any thing about your Childhood you know ours, but we don't know yours." Dorothy pointed it out.**

** **

**" Yeah, we're just curios" Duo said.**

** **

**Usagi put down her things and sat with them all"**

** **

**" I guess I never did tell you about my Childhood"**

** **

**" Yeah please tell us!" Relena said, with excitement.**

** **

**" Well I don't remember my Mother or my father, but I remember I had a adopted baby brother. He didn't look nothing like me, so it's was obvious that he was adopted. I remember, his name was Ferio."**

** **

**" Ferio, Ferio"**

** **

**"_ Big Sister!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Ferio-chan!"_**

**_ _**

**Usagi is telling the things they did together, while she remembered,**

** **

**_Catch big sister!"_**

**_ _**

**_" I'm coming Ferio!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Haha heh heh!"_**

**_ _**

But then something terrible happened. She started to cry a bit 

** **

**"_ Mother!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Usagi please go and save your self and Ferio!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Mother!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Mommy!"_**

**_ _**

**_"MOTHER!"_**

**_ _**

**_" Big sister is where mommy?"_**

**_ _**

**_" I don't know"_**

**_ _**

**_A red light came out of nowhere, and took Ferio away from Usagi."_**

**_ _**

**_" Sister!"_**

**_ _**

**_" FERIOO!"_**

**_ _**

Wiping away her tears. 'That was the last time I saw him. My Brother Ferio, after that I lived in the streets. Stealing food to survive. I lived in the streets until I was 5, Ferio was one year younger then me."

" What Happened Usagi?" Dorothy asked, while the rest never knew that a gentle girl, who is caring when you get to know her, had such a painful past.

" When I was 5, I walked into this field, it was so beautiful, full of sweet smelling flowers. Then I heard a voice come up behind me"

"_Dear! Look, it's a little girl"_

_ _

_" Why your right!"_

_ _

_" Where's your mommy dear?"_

_ _

_" I don't know"_

_ _

_" We can't leave her alone"_

_ _

_" You're right, well adopt her, and take her in as our own"_

_ _

_"Come with us my dear, you'll be living with us"_

_ _

_" Thank you"_

_ _

"They took me in, gave me food, clothes, a place to call home. Then I was playing the fields., the place was China, and as I was playing, I heard a voice."

_' Do you want to play?"_

_ _

_" You really mean it?" _

_ _

_" Yeah! I play alone by my self all the time, so I thought you might want to play with me"_

_ _

_" Sure!"_

_ _

" Oh we played and played, be became immediate friends, no we became best friends. He was really the only friend I had, and I was his only friend too. So everyday we played and played in the morning till evening." Usagi said as she smiled and wipes a few tears from her eyes.

"_Your pretty good Usagi!"_

_ _

_: Why Of course I am!"_

_ _

_" But I'm better than you!"_

_ _

_" No your not!"_

_Yes I am!"_

_"No"_

_"Yes"_

_ _

_ _

We always had arguments, but in the end we stayed friends, we promised to each other, that we will stay at each others side, for ever and ever." Usagi said, as she looked up at the stars, and remembered that time.

" He was close to you,' Trowa said.

" Of course he was, he was like another brother to me, and we grew up together ever since we were five. But then I had to leave China to go to Japan"

" Why did you have to leave for Japan?" Quatre asked Usagi.

' I…I can't say why" Usagi said staring down at the ground, and then tears flowed down her cheeks.

" And… If only I could see him again, I would tell him sorry, because I broke that promise. That we would be together forever, like best friends should be. Usagi cried more.

The others didn't like it when Usagi was sad, and this was the first time they saw her cry, even Wufei was sorry for all the things he said to her, but when Wufei was hearing about her Childhood, he started to remember his, the childhood, he wanted to forget.

" That was two years ago, but feel that he's in place. I just know he is, and I swear that I will find him, then we will be what we were suppose to be, Best friends, together forever." Usagi said as she looked at her hand. The same hand that took his hand, and they walked together, like best friends should, Usagi then got up and walked down to the lake, and sat on rock, and broke down into tears."

" Why? Did I have to take that job… Why did I ever leave him, my one and true best friend." Usagi said as she whispered his named and cried more.

_" Usagi!! Come on!"_

_ _

_' I challenge you Usagi!"_

_ _

_" Usagi I can always count on you!"_

_ _

_' You're my one true Best friend!"_

_ _

_"Friends to the end, right?"_

' _Usagi don't cry, I'll always be here, and I always will be"_

_ _

_" heh heh !!"_

_ _

_" You want to play with me?"_

_ _

_" Usagi well be best friends forever and ever!"_

_ _

_" Usagi, Promise that we will never be separated!"_

_ _

_" Usagi, You'll always be my one Best friend"_

_ _

_" Always!'_

_ _

_' Always, I promise"_

_ _

_' Always, Promise'_

_ _

Usagi's tears fell to the water below, as she looked into the water, then she cried more, and harder. Saying ' I'm sorry, please forgive me..for breaking the promise"

" Please forgive me…"

Next Chapter: Can We be Friends…


	6. Can We Be Friends...

Chp 6

Chp 6. Can we be friends… 

** **

* I'm so very sorry, for the very long delay of my chapters! It was my b-day, and I was out of town for 3 weeks, so now I will finish the Fake love one soon, but plz enjoy this chap. And I'm terribly sorry and also this chap will be very short, b/c I couldn't find any ideas 4 this one, so sorry 4 it is short.*

After the camping out, Wufei and Usagi haven't had much fights. Wufei felt that it was wrong to fight her, because of her painful childhood.He felt sorry for her, but so did the others, but does Usagi appreciate this?

" Hey Woofy-chan!" Usagi said as she hit Wufei in the back and he fell over.

" Oh hi Usagi." Wufei got up and walked away.

" What's wrong with him?" Usagi wondered and ran to catch up with him.

" So what's this?You all of a sudden being nice to me," Usagi said looking at Wufei.

' Why, what's so strange about me being nice to you?' Wufei asked.

' Well Come on! You never liked me since the first day we met! And We always fought each other, trying to be better" Usagi pointed out.

' Well, I guess I didn't want to fight you anymore." Wufei said as he walked away from the blonde girl.

' Something's is up with him, and the others too, but what?' Usagi said as she stood there alone, watching Wufei walk away. Then that image she sees, turns into a memory of her best friend, walking away from her.

" … That dream again, of him.. He's here I know! He's got to be here! And I'm going to find him and then we can be the friends we thought we were.' Usagi said as small tears formed in her eyes, and she smiled.

Usagi walked away and went home. The next day at school things got really weird. 

** **

**Usagi sat down in her seat next to Wufei. " So What's up Woofy-chan?' Usagi laughed as she asked him the question.**

** **

**" Oh, I'm fine, you?" He answered back.**

**" Huh?! You actually being nice to me!" Usagi stared at him until he answered.**

** **

**' Why is that so strange, I can be nice you know" He replied.**

** **

**' Well not to me!, What's wrong with you! Ever since we came back from camping, you all the others have been acting weird!, Whats up with it!" Usagi yelled at Wufei.**

** **

**" Well I don't know what's going on with them, but I decided to not to have these little fights with you anymore, so I've think it would be better for us and the other that you and I, get along" Wufei said not looking at her.**

** **

**" Huh?! What hell do you mean! Damn it!" Usagi said while slamming her hand on her desk, which made a little crack on it.**

** **

**" What I mean, *is he looked at her and held out his hand*lets be friends." He said with pity for her.**

** **

**Usagi could clearly see now why he was acting this way and slapped his hand away. " You take me for a fool' she said as she held her head down and you can't see her eyes.**

** **

**" What, I mean it! Let's stop fighting and be friends!" Wufei said looking at her.**

** **

**" No you don't, you're only saying for us to be friends, because you feel sorry for me! All because of my damn past!Just because I lost everything I had precious to me is gone, that doesn't mean I've changed! And I hate it when people feel sorry for me, just because of it!" Usagi yelled at him, with some tears in her eyes.**

** **

**' Doesn't it hurt though, when you talk about your past?" He asked with little concern.**

** **

**" Of course it does, that's one of the reasons I never told any of you, but I told you all because I thought you wouldn't feel sorry for me, but I guess I was wrong, but that's not all of my past I told you" Usagi said turning looking forward. Wufei could see she was hiding something. It was about her past, he knew, but she wouldn't tell anyone"**

** **

**" Then what's is the other half of your past?' He said looking at her then they were the last ones in the room, while the rest went home.**

** **

**" I rather not say, what happened. It's none of your concern, anyway if I did tell you, you would just feel more pity for me.' She said as she got up and walked out of the room to her home.**

** **

**" Why won't see tell? But it's true, I was only feeling sorry for her. But what is she hiding, what is it that's she's looking for? He asked himself, while he left the room to go home.**

** **

** **

**Next Chp. Enemies Return (Usagi's past catching up)**


	7. New Battle on it's Way

Chp 7

Chp 7. New Battle on it's way 

****

**Sorry I had to change to title, well because I thought I was kinda a little too early for these enemies coming, so wait for the next few chaps, and then they will come…I still need more idea for it to. And sorry if it was short once again…**

** **

Usagi still refuses to tell them all about the other part of her past, but still remains the smart, strong, proud, beautiful Usagi, they all know. But now they understand that's she doesn't like to be pitied so they stopped, but still they were worried for her.

** **

**"Hey Woofy-chan" Usagi said as she sat in her seat.**

** **

**'How Many times, I have to tell you, my name is NOT Woof-chan!" Wufei said being very irritated. ' Oh wait let me see umm" Usagi was mocking by trying to figure out how many times he said. " Oh forget it!" Wufei scowled and went looking over the assignment for class.**

** **

**' So do you have your assignment done Usagi?" He asked.**

** **

**" Oh wow! You actually talked to me without being forced too, oh I'm so touched!"She mocked then laughed' Of course I did!" Usagi said proudly.**

** **

**' Ok Class! Settle down, okay today your poems are due.And you will say them in front of the class, now who will go first?" The teacher asked, and no one raised his hands. So she picked randomly, and the last person to say her poem, was Usagi.**

** **

**" Okay Usagi say your poem." She said stepping out of her way.**

** **

**"I really don't know what to call my poem, but here it is anyway." Usagi paused for a moment then said her poem.**

** **

**" _I am lost, I was never found,"_**

**_"Left lying on the ground"_**

**_"Alone in the freezing rain"_**

**_"From all this hurtful pain"_**

**__**

**_"I am alone, forever time"_**

**_"Loosing everything that was mine"_**

**_"Locked away in this regretful soul"_**

**_"A soul full of pain, anger, and sorrow"_**

**_ _**

**_"Who holds the key to this heart'_**

**_"A heart, which is locked away inside"_**

**_"Inside myself and in my mind"_**

**_ _**

Everyone clapped for her poem; she bowed then went back to her seat.

** **

**" That was an interesting poem, I might say you impressed me" Wufei said**

** **

**" Wow, is that a compliment I hear, oh my gosh! The world is coming to an end!" Usagi then laughed.**

** **

**" I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, but yes it was a nice poem. Hopefully you'll have another one tomorrow' Wufei said packing up his things to go home.**

** **

**" Huh? What! Another one is due tomorrow!" Usagi said jumping up while everyone was preparing to leave.**

** **

**' Yes. She said two poems do next week, last week. ' Wufei said as he walked out.**

** **

**" Great, now I'll be up all night trying to make one" Usagi sighed then got her things and left.**

** **

**Later that night Wufei and the others finished their poems, and talked.**

** **

**" That's was good poem Usagi did, did she really write it?" Quatre asked**

** **

**" Who knew she had the talent to rhyme.' Wufei said.**

** **

**" Oh be nice Wufei, and we know you like it too" Trowa, answered looking over his poem.**

** **

**" Yeah it was a nice poem, if the way she said it and the words." Heero said sitting down.**

** **

**"Why what's wrong with her poem?" Duo asked Heero.**

** **

**' Well, I 'm not sure about this, but that poem might have been reflecting off her own life.' Heero answered.**

** **

**" Her own life?" Wufei said looking quiet confused.**

** **

**Back at Usagi's home she was fell asleep but she had a dream.**

** **

**" Huh? Where the hell am I? She said as she found herself walking down a road, that had Sakura trees along the sides and the cheery blossoms fell gently onto the ground. The Usagi saw what seemed like a lake at the end of the road, but as she went toward it she saw a light.**

** **

**'What's this light." She asked herself.**

** **

'Usagi" 

** **

**'Huh?! That's voice, I know that voice, could it be."**

** **

'Yes Usagi it's me, and I have something very important to tell you. Listen carefully" 

**_ _**

" Rei…" 

** **

" Usagi, beware enemies from the past are coming to take revenge for their death, and you must stop them."

**_ _**

'But how am I supposed to do that, I. I.gave that life up" __

**_ _**

**_" You can't changed what you became, you change the you outward appearance, but you will always be that's heroin that everyone knew of"_**

**_ _**

" No, this is real me, that's was just cover up! I never wanted to be Sailor Moon, but I did, but now I regret it! I never want to return to being her again!"

** **

" Usagi you don't have to be Sailor Moon, but you must defeat them! If you don't, then the same thing that's happened to me and the others, will happen to those who you care for now."

**_ _**

"Fin_e_, then how do I beat the enemy?"

** **

" You are very powerful, and a skilled martial artist. But what you lack is power, magic"

**_ _**

' What, I can't use magic!' 

** **

" Now you can't but you will, gives Usagi, her transformation pen* Take this."

**_ _**

" What, this your transformation pen Rei" 

** **

" I don't need it. But you do. That pen, was mine, and it has my fire powers in it." Rei Holds out her hand then chants a spell. The pen\n glows and the sign of "Mars" appears on Usagi's forehead, then disappears.

**_ _**

**_"_Rei… I feel like I have power"**

** **

' You do, my power's are yours now. The sign of mars in with you now."

**_ _**

Usagi holds up her hand and on her wrist shows the sign of Mars.

** **

**"Your sign…"**

** **

" That's right, you have fire power now, nut now you must set out to find the others' 

**_ _**

' The others, you mean Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus?"

' That's right, you have to find their transformation pens, once you do then your powers will be restored and you will be the true warrior of justice and peace."

**_ _**

" I must find the other pens, then it will unleash my own power.

** **

"Yes and along the way, there will be more enemies facing you, new and old. But you also must increase your power, by learning more magic."

**_ _**

' How am I supposed to do that?"

** **

" You will find that out for yourself, when the time comes."

**_ _**

Usagi then woke up and thought I was all just a dream, but she then found that sign of Mars on her wrist, then she knew she will have to fight once again.

** **

**" I can't go back now. I must fight the enemy, but without them. I can't let my new friends get involved. I can't let what happen to the scouts, happen to them. I swear I will protect them at all costs, they will not be harmed. And I will see you again, my dear friend…"**

** **

**Usagi went back to sleep, but was dreaming a dream, she will never forget of her friend. That she longed to see, but little did she know, that she already found him.**

** **

** **

** **

***Sorry I KNOW it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else, so I'll leave it here, and it will be two more days before I get another chapter out! So thank you.**

** **

** **

** **

**Next Chap. Friends in which I trust**

** **

** **


	8. Friends in Which I Trust

Chp 8

Chp 8. Friends in Which I Trust 

** **

** **

A few days past, after the dream Usagi had of her friend Rei. She's still being her self, but at times she seems she's in a different place…

** **

**'Hey Usagi! … Usagi!! Hellooo! " Dorothy said, as she waved her hands in front of Usagi's face.**

** **

**' Huh?! Oh Hi Dorothy, what's wrong?" Usagi said back to her normal self.**

** **

**' What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you!" she replied as she as the two blondes walked catching up with the rest of the group.**

** **

**" Nothing is wrong, I'm just feeling a little tired," She said walking into a light pole.**

** **

**"OW! DAMN IT!" Usagi yelled as she rubbed her face**

** **

**Wufei tries not the laugh. " Shut up Wufei, I'm not in the mood to argue with you…so shut up' she said she walked passed him and went to the park alone.**

** **

**" Hmm, what's wrong with her? Quatre asked.**

** **

**" I don't know, she's been acting that way for the past few days, and she always says she's fine, but…" Dorothy said nothing more, she just couldn't explain it.**

** **

**Usagi sat down on a bench looking over a little patch of flowers. " Damn, I can't tell them. They have no business in this. It's mine, so I must leave this peaceful life…and leave them. It's the only way" Usagi sighed then walked back home.**

** **

**All the others were all walking home, when something went wrong.**

** **

**" Hey wait you guys, be quiet" Heero said who stopped walking.**

** **

**" What's wrong Heero?" Trowa said whispering.**

** **

**" We're all not alone, someone's watching us," The boy said looking around seeing if anyone was there.**

** **

**Then a ball of Fire was shot at them, they all jumped out of the way. So no one was hurt.**

** **

**" What the hell was that!!" Duo said with disbelief looking at the little fire where it hit.**

** **

**' I don't know, but what whatever it was. Was aiming for us." Wufei concluded**

** **

**" Right, watch your backs, who know when they will attack again, if it's human." Quatre said looking around, trying to find the one who shot fire at them.**

** **

**Usagi was walking in the opposite direction, where the others where attacked. Then a big explosion was heard. Usagi turned around to see some flames. And she felt an evil presence. "On no… They can't! No!" Usagi ran toward the site, where the explosion took place While she was running toward it she found ppl lying on the ground, sleeping. " Yes I was right, they arrived already, they put a sleeping spell on the entire town." **

** **

**' AHH!" Relena and Dorothy screamed as more fire balls where heading toward them.**

** **

**Just as it looked like Dorothy and Relena weren't going to get out of the way. Usagi pushed them out of the fires way, and she rolled onto the grass. Usagi looked up to see that Relena and Dorothy were fine.**

** **

**"USAGI!" The two blondes said, as they were happy to see that Usagi saved them.**

** **

**"Yeah, it's me, but what happened!" Usagi demanded to know.**

** **

**" We were attacked by someone who we don't know, but they can throw fire. And right before we were attacked these rose petals came out of nowhere' Heero said getting up with a few burns.**

** **

**" Damn…" Usagi stood up and looked around. Then they all heard a voice.**

** **

**" Haha Haha, well it's so nice to see you again Usagi, I've missed you so much" the voice said **

** **

**" Huh, that's voice it cant be!" Usagi yelled out loud as the figure of the villain came into view. **

** **

**" Zo…Zo… Zoicite…" Usagi stuttered as she looked at her old villain.**

** **

**" I'm so happy you remembered me, My How have you changed," the man said as he stepped closer to Usagi.**

** **

**" Get back now!" Usagi snapped before he stopped.**

** **

**" Such a cold tone I hear in your voice. So Where are your scouts?" Zoicite asked knowing what happened to them.**

** **

**Usagi hesitated before speaking " T…That's none of your concern!" Usagi yelled back at Zoicite.**

** **

**' My you don't like Talking about them, so now your protecting these people. Your friends here. Making sure that what happened to the scouts don't happen to them, am I right Sailor Moon!" Zoicite said with bitterness.**

** **

**' Shut up! I'm not Sailor moon! I will never be again!" Usagi yelled as tears flowed down her face.**

** **

**" I wonder what happened?" Relena said as they watched to two glared at each other.**

** **

**" Zoicite, your fight is will me and me alone. They have no use to you." Usagi said to the man.**

** **

**" Well they do, they are your weakness. You will protect them at all cost even die for them, and that what I plan to do, I will kill you!" Zoicite said as he threw balls of fire toward Usagi.**

** **

**Usagi dodged them. ' You've learned some more magic I see, but still I' will defeat you!"**

** **

**" And will you defeat me?!' Zoicite yelled as she charged toward Usagi.**

** **

**Usagi closed her eyes and was remembering that dream about Rei. Usagi then lifted up her right hand and then on her wrist the sign of Mars glowed. ' Isn't that the sign of Mars?" Duo said. " What!" Zoicite stepped back and somehow he couldn't move.**

** **

**_Rei, give me your strength, and I thank you _" FIRE SOUL!" fire came charging toward Zoicite and they hit him. The group could hear his cry of pain. " ARGH!, DAMN YOU USAGI! I WILL GET YOU BACK!' Zoicite had blood on him and serious burns, but he still managed to keep fighting.**

** **

**" I won't let you hurt my friends. I swear it"Usagi said glaring at Zoi. **

** **

**" Zoicite smirked" Don't be too sure" He then held out his hand in the air then the lake near by formed a hold in the middle. " If something fell in there. It will never come out. He smirked then disappeared and come in the back of Wufei.**

** **

**" Huh? Wufei!"Dorothy yelled but was too late Zoicite captured him.**

** **

**" Damn! Let me go!" Wufei struggled to get free but was no use.**

** **

**" What now Usagi, I've heard you before saying this to him… That you would be better off if he was dead." _he's right, I did say that, that I wouldn't are if Wufei dies… _**

** **

**" Time to Die, little boy' Zoicite dropped Wufei into the abyss. **

** **

**" WUFEI!" The boy yelled out.**

** **

**Wufei closed his eyes _this is it, this is where I die _Then he still felt alive, so he opened his eyes. _WHAT_ there he saw, Usagi grabbed his wrist and she was using all her strength to hold onto him.**

** **

**" Urgh…. You…okay Wufei…" Usagi said with sincere for once holding onto him making sure she doesn't let him go.**

** **

**" Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you save me?! I thought you said you would be better off if I died!" Wufei demanded to know.**

** **

' Urgh… I don't know…why… why I saved you, … but I know this and only this…that I can't let you die…" Usagi said trying to bring him back up but was struggling. Then Zoicite came up. " Well looks like it worked, not only will he die but you will too." Zoicite kicked Usagi in the side.

** **

**" Arghh!" Usagi was in pain, but still she wouldn't let go of Wufei, she held on tighter.**

** **

**" Just let me go, then you can beat him' Wufei said.**

** **

**"NO! I can't, it would be easier if I did let go of you, but somehow or something is preventing me from doing that!I can't let you go or let you die!" Usagi still struggled and was in great pain.**

** **

**" We have to do something!" Quatre said**

** **

**" Your right we have to" Trowa agreed.**

** **

**They all stood up and some took sticks and rocks and started throwing them at Zoicite.**

** **

**' Ow! Damn you little pests! " Zoicite threw fire at them. They dodged them. " No! You idiots! Stay out of this!" Usagi said pulling Wufei out of the whirlpool and onto the ground.**

** **

**" No! We can't let you face this alone!" Duo said throwing another rock at Zoicite.**

** **

**" Arghh! You all will be sorry!" Zoicite yelled as he ran toward Duo, but Usagi got in the way.**

** **

**" I said stay out of this!" Usagi yelled as he threw Zoicite and another spell, which caused Zoicite to retreat.**

** **

**' Damn… Usagi I may have lost this time, but there will be other coming for your life. And this is just the beginning. " Zoicite said as he disappeared.**

** **

**" Usagi collapsed and Wufei caught her, and with the others they went to Relenas' home and laid Usagi down in a bed. And waited for her to wake up.**

** **

**_" I don't know why I saved you, but I can't let you die!"_**

**_ _**

**_ I wonder what she meant by that _Wufei thought as she began to wake up.**

** **

**" Hey she's waking up" Relena said and the other came to see if she was ok.**

** **

**" Where am I?' Usagi asked as she looked around to see the faces of her friends.**

** **

**" Your at my home Usagi" Relena said with a smile.**

** **

**" Usagi we have some questions" Heero said.**

** **

**" Oh.sorry I can't answer them" Usgai said really quickly.**

** **

**" Yes you will!" Wufei said.**

** **

**" Look Zoicite is an old enemy of mine, and many others, but I can't let any of you get involved. So I must leave and become a wanderer to fine these things." Usagi said**

** **

**" Searching for what?" Dorothy asked.**

** **

**Usagi took out Rei's pen and showed them her wrist, which showed nothing, but Usagi concentrated and then the sign of Mars appeared.**

** **

**Usagi explained the whole thing to them; well the only thing she left out was her past. ' So you see I have to leave so none of you will get hurt. This is the only way' Usagi said**

** **

**" No… I'm coming with you' Dorothy said.**

** **

**" I'm coming too, so am I, and I too" Trowa, Duo and Heero said. Then Quatre.**

** **

**" So am I, and I guess I'll come too" Relena and Wufei also agreed.**

** **

**" But, no it's because of me you all are getting your lives in danger.**

** **

**" So we don't care." Relena said**

** **

**" Right, your our friend, and we will do anything for you like you did for us' Dorothy said.**

** **

**' And I have to repay you back for saving me' Wufei said. Usagi looked at him and knew he was grateful, but she also saw that his eyes were also in the search of something important, like hers was. **

** **

**' I guess I can count on you all." Usagi smiled and they all smiled back. _She is one weird girl, but she amazes me. She reminds me so much of her… always looking out for others then herself, always happy, and proud_**

**_ _**

**_ I can count on them. Even Wufei I feel I can trust, these are all real friends. My friends in which I can trust_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Next Chp.Memories**


	9. Memories..?..

Chp 9

**Chp 9. Memories.**

Sorry this chapter is...just here…I didn't know hat to put in this one so...this is just here. Sorry bout that this one doesn't really go with the title and it's short…sorry if I keep saying that in almost every chap...but I think they are I'm just sorry for that…he he he…

Usagi and the rest left the town they all were at. They planned to travel to places. They only really clue to know the location of the pens, was Usagi feelings.

** **

**" Usagi do you feel anything?" Trowa asked.**

** **

**" Umm… no not yet, but I do feel a faint aura. So I concluded it might be in the mountains" Usagi said looking toward the mountains.**

** **

**"Ok then we shall go there!" Duo said walking toward the mountains.**

** **

**They rest followed. They all walked to the mountains and they all decided to rest and camp. **

** **

**" Well we all will get up early tomorrow!" Usagi said, while the rest groaned in exhaustion.**

** **

**" Hey you all wanted to come, so here you are and you all will deal it with it!" Usagi said setting up the fire.**

** **

**" Yeah yeah!' They all said as they sat down with relief.**

** **

**" Hey Usagi, do you have any more poems you wrote?" Dorothy asked.**

** **

**" Huh? Yeah I've written several poems. But they are not very good.**

** **

**" Well lets hear them," Quatre said**

** **

**' Umm… maybe not" Usagi said looking at the fire.**

** **

**' Come on! They can't be that bad!" Relena said**

** **

**" Fine fine ok ok!" Usagi finally agreed.**

** **

" Little Angel Heaven" 

**_"Little Angel of seven"_**

**_'Little angel of joy"_**

**_"Little angel to every boy"_**

**_ _**

**_"Little angel sweat and mild"_**

**_"Little angel to little child"_**

**_"Little angel wings"_**

**_"So pure and white"_**

**_"Little angel sings, with a glowing light"_**

**_ _**

**_"Every little angel"_**

**_'Is every little girl"_**

**_"Every little girl"_**

**_"In every little world"_**

**_ _**

" AWW! That's was soo cute and sweet!" Relena and Dorothy said.

** **

**" Yeah I guess" Usagi said **

** **

**After that they all decided to go to sleep so they will get up early in the morning.**

**Usagi took watch, because she didn't feel tired. While the rest slept Usagi looked in the fire when memories came back.**

** **

**"_Usagi! Hurry up and get out of here!"_**

**_ _**

**_' No I can't! I can't leave you all!"_**

**_ _**

**_" You have too!"_**

**_ _**

**_" NO!"_**

**_ _**

Usagi snapped out of her daydream, when Wufei came out from his tent.

** **

**"Huh?!" Usagi jumped and turned around to see Wufei standing there.**

** **

**" Oh it's you." She said as she turned back around.**

** **

**" I never got to thank you for saving me' Wufei said as he sat down next to her.**

** **

** **

**" Well well now! Look what we have here. Chang Wufei thanking me. Now I've seen everything' Usagi said while she laugh softly.**

** **

**' Hah hah ha. Veery Funny, but I'm being serious." He said being annoyed**

** **

**" Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Wu-chan" Usagi said.**

** **

**" Wow, you actually called me Wu-chan, instead of Woofy" Wufei said in amazement.**

** **

**" Huh? That was just a mistake. I meant to say Woofy, but I accidentally said Wu-chan instead. Just a simple mistake' Usagi said trying to show her little blush.**

** **

**" Aww come on! You can't even admit it!" Wufei said trying to make her admit it.**

** **

**" Oh! Shut up! Didn't I tell you it was just a damn mistake!" Usagi said getting irritated.**

** **

**" Well they are fighting again," Relena said.**

** **

**" Yup they are, but hey don't they look like a little cute couple?!" Dorothy said laughing a bit.**

** **

**" THEM? You mean the two rivals who fight all the time about every little thing! Them?!" Relena couldn't believe what Dorothy just said.**

** **

**Laughing" Well just look!You always hurt the one you love!" Dorothy said still laughing.**

** **

**" That's an old saying, No.They can't stand each other," Relena said starting to laugh a bit herself.**

** **

**" Well in some cases it's true. That's way I said that" Dorothy calming down a bit.**

** **

**" Well now that you look at it, they do make a cute little couple, but still Them!" Relena said.**

** **

**Dorothy didn't say anything, she just laughed again, and then Relena started to laugh.**

** **

**" Ok what the hell are they yakin about" Usagi said looking at the two girls' tent.**

** **

**" I don't know. But you remind of someone" Wufei said looking at the fire.**

** **

**" Me?! Remind YOU of SOMEONE YOU knew?!" Usagi said disbelieving.**

** **

**" Yes and its not that weird!" Wufei said very annoyed with Usagi.**

** **

**' Please do not tell this was a little pet dog you had!" Usagi said thinking wrong thing.**

** **

**' No it's not! I'm not saying that you remind me of a dog. For once" Wufei said trying not to laugh.**

** **

**" HEY!" Usagi said very mad and annoyed.**

** **

**"No, but you remind me of someone I knew, you two act alike. She was always out there" Wufei said smiles as he remembered.**

** **

**"What do you mean "Out there" Usagi asked.**

** **

**" I mean, she's always forward. Always taking a challenge, always speaking her mind. And was persistent." Wufei said smiling and laughing.**

** **

**" Huh? What's so funny" Usagi asked with curiosity.**

** **

**" It's just that I never told anyone about her. And when I think about it. You really remind me of her. And even when I look at you, I feel you're her, but I know it's not true." Wufei said just with a little sadness.**

** **

**' You really miss her don't you?" Usagi said.**

** **

**' Yeah, very much, but I feel I will never see her again, but at least I have my memories of her" Wufei said**

** **

**" Yeah, but even memories aren't enough' Usagi said with such wisdom.**

** **

**" Wow, for once your we are actually talking and we haven't fought yet." Wufei said laughing**

** **

**"Wow! Your right! We usually start fighting after two minutes" Usagi said being proud.**

** **

**And For once the two actually talked instead of fighting. They still considered themselves "rivals" but were they really, did this talk change them the way they feel toward each other. Was it turning their rivalry to friendship or turning it into love? **

**Find out in the next couple of chapters! Or maybe the next Chapter!**

** **

**Next Chap: The Boy I Left Behind **

** **

** **


	10. The Boy I left Behind

Chp 10

Chp 10. The Boy I left Behind 

** **

**Well the next day, they all got up bright and early, well some of them wanted to sleep in but with Usagi around they know they can't. **

** **

**" Okay! Lets move on out you guys!" Usagi said leading the way.**

** **

**Everyone groaned. " Hey come on! You all need some fresh air!" Usagi said then laughed and walked on ward.**

** **

**" Sheesh, she's full of energy today" Duo said trying to keep up.**

** **

**' Yeah! She's been up all night, and how can she have this much energy damn it!" Heero said following.**

** **

**While yawning ' damn, what's gotten into her, I' want to sleep…" Dorothy whined.**

** **

**Wufei was tired also, but he kept up with Usagi. Usagi was being herself, pushy, proud, elegant, funny, self. Wufei thought him self. _After that talk last nigh, I feel a little bit different around her, like I can tell her anything. She's nice to talk to, just like she was… _Wufei took a small glace over at Usagi, she was smiling like her self _ damn, now that I think about it. She just like my her, the way she looks at things, strong but gentle, and cute when they want to be, but they are always cute whenever _Wufei just Realized what he just thought and slightly blushed.**

** **

**Then as Wufei hid his blush, he saw the image of his friend from before. Then it faded away and it showed he was looking at Usagi.**

** **

**" Huh? What? What is it?" Usagi said looking at Wufei.**

** **

**_Her eyes… they… _Nothing!, I was just looking at that pond over there.!" He said trying to change the subject.**

** **

**" Oh, okaay" She said but continued to walk forward. And the others were still lagging behind.**

** **

**Usagi decided to rest for a while since the others couldn't keep up, so when they rested, they all fell asleep. The only ones awake were Usagi and Wufei.**

** **

**Wufei was reading a book. Usagi looked over to him. _ Hmm… he's just like my best friend, always reading, the only thing different is that Wufei is just to damn serious, unlike him _**

** **

**" Hey Usagi, let me ask you question" Wufei said putting down his book.**

** **

**"Huh? What is it Wu-chan" Usagi said as she just realized what she said. _Damn! Why do I keep calling him Wu-chan instead of Woofy! _**

**_ _**

" If you were weak, no strength, or powers, would you still fight?" He asked Usagi. 

" W**ell of course I would!' Usagi said proudly.**

** **

**' You mean if you couldn't fight, you still would, even if your injured?" He asked again.**

** **

**' Of course I would, but I would win' She said looking at the flowers.**

** **

**' Why would you win, if you were weak, helpless, injured?' Wufei asked **

** **

**" I would win, because, I have the heart. If you have the will and the heart to fight, you can over come anything, and I made promise. Like before I couldn't loose to you' Usagi said.**

** **

**" The will of the heart… what promise?" He said.**

** **

**" I said this before, but I guess I'll say it again. The promise I made, was to my friend, when we were separated, he asked me to promise him, that I will not to loose to anyone, until we meet again. But even after we meet, I still refuse to loose. I guess you can say, I'm so strong because I tend to keep that promise" she said picking a flower and looking at it.**

** **

**" You mean, all your training, your battles, what makes you go on, is that one little promise?' He asked kind of confused.**

** **

**' I guess you put it that way. But all I want is to see him again, and I will do anything to see him. He was my everything. Well we had other friends but, he was really the only one I felt close to, and It hurt me so much to leave him behind. I mean he was really my only true friend I had, the others I knew were my friends, but me and him were always together." Usagi said as she remembered his sad face when she left. And a few tears streamed down.**

** **

**" Does he mean that much to you?" He asked, because he wanted to know.**

** **

**" Of course he does, he was the one who made me feel I can go on, after what happened to me before, he was the one who showed me true friendship.And won't loose to anyone until I see him, everyday I remember the day I left, and seeing his face, brings me so much pain, it hurts to much. To let him go, and yet I did. If I could take it back I would, so I could be with him." Usagi said with great sorrow. And Wufei could see she was in a lot of pain.**

** **

**_ I want to help ease her pain, but…. I know I can't. _" It's alright, you'll see him again, and I bet when you do, you two will stay with each other, I'm sure of it, and I'm sure he misses you Just as much as you miss him, I bet he misses you even more." He said with a smile.**

** **

**" You think so," she said wiping away her tears.**

** **

**" I know so!" he said.**

** **

**Usagi gave a smiles and said " To all the people I told about him, not much, refer to him, and so do I, the boy I left behind… and I regret leaving him" She said and a few more tears came down.**

** **

**" Yeah, I'm sure… umm well I'll leave you alone now." He said as he walked down to the lake and sat on a rock.**

** **

**" He actually comforted me… why does he remind me so much" Usagi said as he looked at the flowers which reminded her of the field she and him played and first met.**

** **

**" Yes… He misses you more then you miss him…" Wufei said to himself.**

** **

**Then a few tears streamed down his face. " It did… It hurt a lot, it hurt more then being stabbed or shot." Wufei then cried more."It hurt me more then anything else to see you go, and leave me behind…" **

** **

** **

** **

**_Sorry I know for a fact this is very short! but hey wasn't it sweet! I think so._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Next Chp. You are my Strength, to go on.**

** **


	11. You are my Strength , to go on

Chp 11

**Chp 11. You are my Strength, to go on.**

** **

Usagi was Feeling Better, but Wufei. He found what he was looking for, He found her, and he wants to tell her. But he knows she will have to find out for herself.

** **

**" Well, well, well, looks like that boy, is her friend' Zoicite was looking into a mirror that showed Wufei sitting on the rock.**

** **

**' Hmm, I'm having an Idea." Zoicite said as he disappeared.**

** **

**Wufei was looking over the lake, memories were filling his mind. Which brought him more tears, he was happy to see her again.**

** **

**" It was nice to hear her say those things. Knowing she missed me too." Wufei said then he heard a sound behind him.**

** **

**' Whose there!" Wufei demanded to know.**

** **

**Wufei heard the same laugh he heard when they all were attacked." It's you! What do you want!" He said knowing it was Zoicite.**

** **

**" Why, I want you, because you will be the downfall of Usagi!' Zoicite said and he threw flames at Wufei. And he punched him. Which knocked him out.' Well know that I have you… time to lure Usagi. Then I will kill her," Zoicite said disappearing.**

** **

**"What was that!" Usagi said, as she stood strait up. The others where finally awake.**

** **

**" What is Usagi?" duo asked.**

** **

**" I feel something, bad has happened." _Wufe_i Usagi ran to where Wufei was at, but she didn't find him, but she did find rose petals. " Zoicite…he must have captured Wufei" Usagi ran back to the others and told them.**

** **

**" What can we do we can't leave him!" Dorothy said.**

** **

**' Of course we can't, Usagi wouldn't you know where Zoicite is?' Trowa asked.**

** **

**Usagi was sad for some reason, she really couldn't explain it, and she felt the same way like when she left her friend. Then she got an image in her mind of. _" What the hell you want with me!" _**

**_ _**

**_" Because you are very special"_**

**_ _**

' I Know where they are! Zoicite, he took him to a place no one can see, it's somewhere around here, I can feel it. I know come on!" Usagi said running where her feeling was taking her. The other believed her and followed.

** **

**" Well, looks like my plan is working, when she gets in here this will be her grave." Zoicite said as he laughed evilly**

** **

**_Usagi, just leave me here, I don't care what happens to me. Just stay away from here_**

' I can feel it, we're getting closer!**" Usagi said guiding them to the place where Zoicite took Wufei.**

** **

**" Are you sure we're going the right way!" Quatre said, because all they see around them is woods. And they were heading toward the mountain.**

** **

**" Yes we are! I can feel it, the portal to where they are is around here!" Usagi said as she searched for the portal.**

** **

**The others were saying, " She's so concerned. Why does she care about Wufei? I mean they always fight' Duo asked.**

** **

**" Because it's, the kindness of her heart. Even if an enemy is in Trouble, she will save that enemy. She told e that before. She would save anyone, no matter what they are." Dorothy said.**

** **

**' Yes! I found the portal!" Okay come on Guys let's go!" Usagi said, as she waited for the then all to go in first. Then she went in, but when she was going through. She felt this power come over her, it hurt a lot, like it was draining her strength. Then when she was though she felt the same like before.**

** **

**" I wonder what that was, but never mind that, we have to find Zoicite" Usagi said as she looked around.**

** **

**' Wow, this is a weird place" Duo said.**

** **

**' Zoicite! I'm here, now let him go now!' Usagi yelled out.**

** **

**" Usagi! We really don't want that crazy guy coming around here!" Duo said.**

** **

**" Too late' Heero said.**

** **

**" Well, well, you came Usagi. I'm so happy to see you.' Zoicite said.**

** **

**" Let him go, they have no concern to you, your fight is with me!" Usagi said with anger.**

**" O well I can't do that, you see, with all them here, and you. I can kill you all, but I'll start with you!" Zoicite said so coldly. And he threw fire towards Usagi. **

** **

**" Fire Soul!" Usagi said, but it didn't work. " What!"**

** **

**Zoicite laughed, " You little fool! When you came here, I stripped you of our powers!" He laughed more " You are powerless, and helpless!" He threw more fire and it went toward Usagi.**

** **

**' Fire Soul Bird!" She yelled, it didn't work, and then the Fire of Zoicite hit Usagi. And she got burn and started to bleed.**

** **

**' USAGI!" the others yelled, As they went to help her, Zoicite used his power to pushed then away and knock them down. Usagi saw this. And she was hurt.**

** **

**'Usagi!"Usagi turned around to see that Wufei was all right, but he ties up way up high away far from where she was, but she was determined to save him.**

** **

**" Wufei" She got up still bleeding. " Zoicite let him go now!" Usagi said as she threw punches at Zoicite. But he dodged them easily. And then he threw punches and kicks at her and hit her hard in every blow. Usagi was on the ground with blood.**

** **

**' Give up Usagi. You can't beat me, not without your powers and strength. Your nothing now, your weak, injured, you can't do nothing.' Zoicite said so coldly.**

** **

**Usagi was shaking from the punches, the pain. " Usagi!" Wufei yelled out then he started to cry; he didn't want her to die.**

** **

**' Usagi stood up, and looked at Zoicite. " You surprise me, you can still stand but not for long!" Zoicite then charged at her, he kept throwing punches at her in every direction. The other saw, but they couldn't move, they were afraid that Usagi would die, with the condition that she is in.**

** **

**' Usagi… Please…stop, Usagi STOP!" Wufei yelled and pleaded that she would stop and leave so she wouldn't get hurt. But it was no use; she continued to fight even with her condition.**

** **

**Usagi laid on the ground for a few minutes, and then she got up slowly, with blood coming down, her tattered clothes also with blood on them.**

** **

**" How can you still stand! Fine this time I will kill you!' Zoicite took out a sword of Ice. Then he charged toward Usagi, she couldn't move out of the way. And the sword went through her shoulder and knocked her into a wall. And more blood covered, and brought her more and more pain. It filled Zoicite with pleasure to hear the painful scream of Usagi.**

** **

**" It's your time to die Usagi!' Zoicite laughed.**

** **

**" No…I won't…die." Usagi said as she took out the sword in her shoulder and dropped it to the ground, and stood up very slowly as more blood came. **

** **

**' What! How can you still stand! And go on! Damn it!" Zoicite said **

** **

**' Because… I have the will of the heart… I may not have my powers, or my strength. But I have my heart, and that is all the power I need.' Usagi said as she looked at Zoicite with such coldness.**

** **

**' Will of the heart, don't make me laugh!' Zoicite said as she threw more and more fire and Usagi. Usagi kept k\getting hit, but the more he threw fire, the more she was determined to win, and the more she got back up.**

** **

**' Damn it! Die already!" Zoicite said. And she threw a big fireball and hit Usagi and this time it kept her on the ground, but she still was alive.**

** **

**" Usagi… no… Usagi…" Wufei said a he cried to see her in this much pain, and how she might die.**

** **

**" No…I refuse…to loose… I will see my friend again… I will" Usagi said, then she cried…and whimpered " I will…see him…I will" she cried more.**

** **

**Wufei saw this, and he felt her pain, the pain she went through, because he went through it too. " Usagi...don't give up. DON"T GIVE UP!" He yelled as he out his head back down and cried.**

** **

**Usagi looked up and saw him, Wufei look at her and smile through his tears and said. " Usagi don't give up… I'm right here, I've missed you so much" as he cried more.**

** **

**" Wufei…" Usagi really couldn't hear what he was saying but she saw his face, then the image of her best friend came to her, and then she heard him say. " I've missed you so much, it did hurt to see you leave me, behind." Usagi's eyes widened. And tears came and flowed down her cheeks. " Wufei… it was you… this whole time...and I didn't know… my friend…" Usagi got back up. And looked at Zoicite with eyes glowing red.**

** **

**" What's with you now!" Zoicite said.**

** **

**" I...will kill you… I can never forgive… anyone who has hurt, my best Friend!" Usagi yelled as a light engulfed her and she heard a voice. **

** **

**"_Usagi"_**

**_ _**

**_" _That voice… can it be… Makoto." **

** **

" Usagi, you have the will of the heart, and now I give this" she gave Usagi her pen and chanted a spell. Then the sigh of Jupiter appeared in Usagi's forehead, then on her wrist with the sign of Mars. 

' Makoto…" Usagi said as she smiled and Makoto smiled back. And the light disappeared. 

" I will defeat you Zoicite!** SUPREME THUNDER!" Lighting came into Usagi's hands and went toward Zoicite. Zoicite screamed in pain from the lighting.**

** **

**" No. No… I can't die! No it wasn't supposed to come out this way!" Zoicite screamed as Usagi said coldly. " Time to die Zoicite, rest in peace, forever" Usagi took the sword of Ice and it went through Zoicite and then Zoicite yelled out " Damn…you… Usagi!" Then Zoicite disappeared, forever.**

** **

**The surrounding changed back to the forest. And Usagi was there on the ground dazed.**

** **

**" Usagi' the others were very concerned. Then they saw Wufei come up with a few tears in his eyes.**

** **

**" Usagi…' he said.**

** **

**Usagi looked up with her blue eyes and she saw his face, the face of her friend, the one she left behind.**

** **

**" Usagi… I've missed you…so much." He said as he cried.**

** **

**" It. was you.this whole time… You were right here in front of me…. and I didn't know… my friend… Wufei…" Usagi cried and she stood up and ran to him.**

** **

**" WUFEI!" she hugged him " I've so sorry, for leaving you behind"**

** **

**" I can always forgive you," he said as he cried and hugged her too like when they were younger.**

** **

**The others cried too, to see that Usagi and Wufei finally found each other, the two lost best friends, were now together again. When they looked at them, they all saw. That the image they saw was they, Usagi and Wufei as two little kids. The two were once separated, but now united once again.**

** **

** **

**The End.**

** **

**Well now the next Chapters will be the continuation of this series, now that Usagi and Wufei are best friend again, tow the next part of this fanfic, is a new anime series will be with it, but Usagi and Wufei are still in it. The rest will come in here and there, but not as often. So thank for reading this one, and hope you read the next chapters where they meet character of an another anime series**

** **


End file.
